


Cutting All Wires

by lazetta_croft



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Everything is breaking apart, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark is a mess, Tony Stark is broken, Tony Whump, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: Tony visits Steve after what happened. It doesn't go well. Angry tony!(Basically after watching civil war I duly noted both men were hurting, and it was reaaaaaally hard choosing a side, I AM TEAMIRON ALL THE WAY)





	Cutting All Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at Fanfiction net

Tony Stark was in the room. 

And he was angry.

" I am here to meet Rogers."

Natasha noted that there was no warmth in his voice. Clint stepped ahead in mutiny, but Natasha put a hand in front of him. Pepper cam running in the room behind Tony, but stopped right in her tracks when she heard his voice. She looked at Natasha. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Steve!" Sam called out. "Tony is here."

Wanda's eyes grew red for a moment, but her face fell as she met Pepper's eyes.

Steve came running downstairs, Bucky behind him. "Tony! You came-"

A slap rang out through the room.

"Don't you Tony me."

Steve flinched at the tone.

He took in Tony's look. There were bags under his eyes. His hair was tousled. There a was bandage at his forehead and Steve winced when he saw his hidden bandaged arm.

"Tony, let's go..." Pepper pleaded.

"No , he asked for an apology." Tony turned towards Pepper and smiled.

"So." He whispered turning back to Steve. " I got your letter."

Steve nodded. "Yes and I am really sorry-"

" For the fact that you hid 'certain information' from me, or you turned my friends against me or for the fact that you guys left me in a Siberian bunker, also an Hydra base?"

Steve looked hurt.

"Tony , you were going to kill-"

"Your friend. Say it ,Cap. Your friend. Of course, it didn't matter that he killed your other friend and nearly ended another...collegeaue."

Wanda flinched. Bucky shrank back.

"You know, I respected your opinion, when you didn't sign the accords." Tony retorted."You didn't. I didn't care, but I noticed," He took a step back. " That you didn't either." Tony's eyes went glassy.

"Tony I am sorry! I know that I have hurt you, but hear me out!"

"There is nothing left to hear! I toiled so much for you guys! Pepper left because of this avengers shit and ," Pepper flinched,"Rhodey can't walk-"

Steve ran forward and pulled Tony in his arms. Tears rolled out of his eyes. "It's all my fault, I messed you up Tony."

"Yes you did. And you know what?" He pulled away from the hug. " I have understood that I can't have friends."

 

He threw the letter and the phone in the air. "So , you can have your apology back." Tony turned towards the door.

"I wish you a good day." 

He began to open the door, only to be interrupted by Clint.

"Don't you act," Barton exclaimed, "Like you are the only one losing everything!" 

"Oh yeah!" Tony turned to him. "I left my family to help a fugitive too, didn't I?! And for your kind information, your family has been shifted to a safe place and Laura is filing for divorce!"

Barton fell on the couch.

"I am sick of all of you." Tony whispered

. Steve picked up the letter and the phone lying on the floor. He suprisingly, felt two pieces of paper instead of one, but dare not turn it.

 

" Captain, "

Steve winced at the renewed used of his last initials,

"If you have an ounce of humanity left, please leave me alone."

Tony's breathe caught in his throat and he ran away from the room, Pepper following him.

Steve pulled the second sheet from the letter and gawped at it.

_'I hate you Steve.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Tony pretending to be really angry but is really hurt actually and tries to convey it in letters, so here this is. That's why the last lines referred to him as steve and not captain.


End file.
